sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole the CyberFox
Isaa- Raven, I want you to remember what I'mabout to tell you... You are practically family to me and the other colonists. Even of the rest of the planet or Multiverse is against us. Always remember that I will have your back. All I ask is that you have mine. '''Nicole Elaine Silverson, '''or just Nicole, or Nikki, is a fan character by Nitrogen218. She is usually a sidelick or assistant when she accompanies Raven the Cyberhog . She comes from a fairly wealthy family in the Buford District in Copperfield, and has lost her parents due to an unknown infection. She also serves as a technician for the Green Ridge Colony; provided she isn't accompanying Raven. Appearance Nicole is a 16-year-old Kitsune with three tails and weighs approximately 34lbs with the skin-cloak active. She is also 3'2" in this state. She weighs 37lbs and is 3'3" in cyber-mobian form.She has pink fur on most of her body, save for her stomach, muzzle, inner ears and tail tips. Those areas are colored white. The muzzle has some fluff around the cheeks. She also has red irises in her eyes and long black eyelashes. She also has red hair with bangs parting and covering her cheeks. The rest of the hair goes down to her rear, possibly hinting at it being puffy. For her main attire, she wears a dark pink bow in her hair with a dark pink button securing it on her head. She wears white gloves that are secured at the wrists by black straps secured by a silver circular buckle. She wear a white, shor sleeved dress shirt under a black, sleeveless cotton vest. The vest has a curved collar area with small black curved flaps. The sleeves are puffy around the shoulder region with cuff shaped endings just below them. She also wears a silver/grey necklace with a rhombus-shaped piece in the middle, adorned with a garnet in the center. The back vest also has a red trim in the going doen the zipper length and at the hem of the vest. She also wears a dark pink pencil skirt that goes down to just below the knees. Said skirt is secured by a black fabric belt and a sliver ring shaped buckle. The pencil skirt also has a dark red hemline. She also wears black legging underneath that are folding into cuffs just above her footwear. Speaking of which, they are pink boots with white rims that extend at least an inch away from the top. Said boots stop halfway up the shins and have hardened grey soles. A wide red vertical stripe goes the middle of the boots. As for an alternate attire, which was reserved for cleaning and maintanence purposes, a synthetically crafted black dress with white hemline. The dress goes all the way down to her ankles, with the skirt of the dress neing a little bell-shaped. Much like her dress shirt the sleeves are puffy. She also wears elbow-length gloves and low heel shoes. The white cloth secured at her waist is actually a combination of fabric and very Terabytian metals. However, this outfit has been secured at the Green Ridge Archives, and is locked away as a relic to tine long since passed(More on this later) Personality Nicole is a very intelligent young girl. She often spends her time trying to crack encryptions from enemies, or just coding for a new computer program or a game if she's bored. She also enjoys things that involve logic puzzles or numerical puzzles like Sudoku. She also likes to challenge her friends to logic puzzles and complex mathematical equations. She is also very into robots and machines.Being a logic heavy individual, she is, like many others, logic-oriented. However, this form of logic is sometimes seasoned with her own opinion, putting her at odds with her teammates, especially in combat. Aside from such a high intelligence, she is also the socially awkward type. She prefers to avoid social interactions unless she doesn't have a choice. When she is faced with the need for Social interaction, she usually stays calm and collected with her words, but is secretly worried in the back of her mind if she offended anybody or makes them uncomfortable. Overtime, if others make consistent appearances and offer her to join them, she will eventially become comfortable around them and be more open. Anxiety aside, she is actually a very kind and compassionate characteristic often trying to calm people down in events of severe emotional distress, or in times of daily strife. She also offers her hand in trying to pacify or calm somebody in physical pain, earning her the nickname "Buddy bot" to some of the affected. Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities